Skyler Lee
'April Jeanette Mendez (AJ Lee) '(Born March 19, 1987), is a WWE Diva and a former FCW and WWE Divas Champion who is best known for her standout villainous role. AJ became a villainess in FCW when she stood by and watched FCW Divas Champion Naomi get attacked by Serena Deeb during an interview segment. Weeks after her heel turn, the evil AJ expressed jealousy of Naomi in a different interview segment, and she would eventually defeat Naomi to win the FCW Divas Championship in December of 2010. At TLC in December 2012, AJ turned heel by costing John Cena the ladder match and aligning herself with Dolph Ziggler. She claimed that Cena didn't care about her, just like Daniel Bryan, Kane, and CM Punk in the past. Months later, AJ engaged in a feud with Kaitlyn, which led to one of her most villainous acts: having her friend Big E. Langston pose as a secret admirer to Kaitlyn and breaking her heart at the week before Payback. AJ would defeat the distraught Kaitlyn at Payback to win the WWE Divas Championship. She would add insult to injury by dressing at Kaitlyn and mocking the moment that she was humiliated by her and Big E. After costing Dolph Ziggler a chance to win the World Heavyweight Championship from Alberto Del Rio, Ziggler broke up with her the next night on RAW. Out of revenge, AJ cost Ziggler his rematch against Del Rio and then had Big E Langston attack him. AJ would still have Kaitlyn to deal with after she lost a non-title match to her a week later. Four days later on SmackDown, AJ successfully defended her title against Kaitlyn after the evil Layla turned against Kaitlyn during the match. She even caused Kaitlyn to lose to Layla in a grudge match on Raw. In recent months, she's been trash talking and bullying the cast of WWE's reality show, Total Divas with her bodyguard, Tamina Snuka. In consecutive PPVs, AJ retained her title against the entire Total Divas cast, among others. She now holds the longest reign as Divas Champion for 295 days, breaking Maryse's record. She retained the Divas Championship at WrestleMania XXX, outlasting the entire diva roster, but lost the Championship the next night on Raw, to former NXT Women's Champion, Paige. Afterwards, AJ Lee was granted time off from WWE. It was revealed that she is currently engaged to CM Punk, whom had left the WWE following the 2014 Royal Rumble PPV, taking a sabbatical. Accomplishments *Florida Championship Wrestling **FCW Divas Championship (1 time) **Queen of FCW (1 time) *Pro Wrestling Illustrated **PWI ranked her #48 of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2011 **PWI Woman of the Year (2012) *Women Superstars Uncensored **WSU Tag Team Championship (1 time) — with Brooke Carter **WSU/NWS King and Queen of the Ring (2009) — with Jay Lethal *World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE **WWE Divas Championship (1 time) **Slammy Award for Diva of the Year (2012) **Slammy Award for Best Kiss of the Year (2012) — with John Cena Gallery Evil AJ Lee.jpg Category:Wrestling Villains Category:Villainesses Category:WWE Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:On & Off Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Cheater Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Bullies Category:In love villains Category:Athletic Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Trickster Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Traitor Category:Jerks Category:Provoker Category:Rivals Category:Cowards Category:Psychopath Category:Blackmailers Category:Obsessed Category:Femme Fatale Category:Humans Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lover Stealers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards